The present invention is related to new and useful improvements in animal harnesses and particularly to animal reins. The invention provides a dual configuration continuous precision rein system which incorporates an adjustable loop on the outside of each rein, thus providing a correct contact between the bit and the rider's hands. Because the adjustable loop can be affixed to the outside of the continuous rein, the rein can be easily converted to a flat strap, the configuration most commonly seen and utilized.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved device by means of which a domestic riding animal such as a horse, donkey or a mule can be controlled when the animal is being ridden. In particular, the invention relates to a continuous rein to which a length of strap is sewn or otherwise affixed, which can be used to form an adjustable loop. This loop is held by a rider which secures a fixed contact between the bit in the animal's mouth and the rider's hands. Because the loops are adjustable, the former problems of maintaining correct contact between riders and animals are eliminated.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide adjustable harness keepers in which to secure the length of strap when the adjustable loop strap is not in use. The rein is transformed to a traditional flat rein when the loops are laid flat in the adjustable keepers.